


The Mad Driver

by Katrina



Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round Ten [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Gen, headcanons, round ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Ichigo sees someone almost hit a child with their car. He doesn't take it well.
Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round Ten [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270208
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 10





	The Mad Driver

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a bit of headcanon from my roommate and myself. We noticed there are a lot of ghosts who died from being hit by cars. Mostly kids. Thus the Mad Driver of Karakura was born.

This was not how Ichigo expected his day to go. He had just been out, doing a patrol, when he saw a car swerve. 

It wasn’t that the car swerved that caught his attention and made him move. But the kid who had been playing by the side of the street that had been an obvious target. A kid that Ichigo barely managed to shunpo over to and snatch out of the way. Ichigo felt a bit bad, leaving the kid crying on the side of the road, but he almost instinctively dumped the kid out of danger and bolt after the car. 

The Mad Driver of Karakura.

Ichigo had grown up on stories of someone who intentionally hit people on the roads. It had been going on since he was little himself. It was why there were so many children ghosts who had died from being hit by a car. Someone was intentionally doing it. Nobody knew who, and the police had never been able to find a culprit. All Ichigo had known was to keep a close eye on his sisters and any other kids he passed by on the sidewalks. 

Now the person tried to do it right in front of him. 

It was only because he had been looking for Hollows, and so was invisible to regular people. The Mad Driver had uncanny luck in picking targets who were alone. Only luck had Ichigo close enough to save the latest almost-victim. 

A touch of shunpo had Ichigo on the top of the car, clinging with all his strength. What he was going to do now, the teen had no idea. But he wasn’t going to let this person get away. It was the first chance he had to stop this, and he wasn’t going to let this guy go around making more ghosts. Nobody deserved that. 

He glanced around, flattening himself to roof, trying to figure out where they were. Ichigo couldn’t let this guy get away. Flashes of faces ran through his mind, the little kids who didn’t quite understand why their parents didn’t see them anymore. Or those who did and who were too upset to leave yet. Who wanted to comfort their family. The ones who were easy targets for Hollows. 

The ones who occasionally became Hollows themselves. 

That was less common now, that he was patrolling on a regular basis. And even Afro-san helped with that. But Ichigo had no intention of letting more kids be killed. The idea made him sick.

He was watching for the best place, and pulled Zangetsu free with one hand. That caused him to almost lose his grip, but Ichigo just scowled and flattened himself a bit more. This person was -not- getting away. Not this time. 

Finally, they were in a place where the guy was going to hit something, no matter what. One side was the river, the other was a line of posts, put in place to keep people safe. 

Ichigo stabbed Zangetsu through the roof of the car. The blade made the metal shriek, echoed by the driver. But Ichigo didn’t care about that. He gripped the hilt as the car swerved hard, almost flung off by the violent change of direction. Not towards the river, and Ichigo timed it just right to jump clear, pulling his blade free at the same time. 

The sound of the crash echoed in his ears, and Ichigo landed lightly on a roof, glancing down at the wrecked car. 

He should go see if the guy survived or not. Ichigo knew himself well enough that he would feel a little bad later if he didn’t at least check to see if the driver was alive. Even if the guy was scum.

The face of a little boy, who was so sad about not being seen by his crying mother, flashed through Ichigo’s mind. 

The teen turned away to continue his patrol.


End file.
